Survival Of The Flirtiest
by cherrycafpow
Summary: A face from the past shows up at NCIS. Ziva feels threatened because they BOTH like Tony.What happens when Tony decides to try a long term relationship. Will the rivaling women put their differences aside and work together to split Tony and his new girlfriend up or will they both loose him in spite. TIVA or TATE? (hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 Who Are You?

******Hi guys, i know i shouldn't be starting a new story when i should be concentrating on 'Confessions in Paris' but i have soo many ideas it's unreal. I've already written 4 and a half chapters on this one, and two chapters on ANOTHER but i am so stuck on 'Confessions in Paris' i have a quarter of the next one written but i just am running low on ideas for that one but don't worry, my friend is now unofficially beta-ing all my story's and she's helping me with a lot of these but she hasn't made an account yet but any harry potter fan's should check it out when she does, i'll write it in an A/N when she does.**

**So anyways, this is something that was inspired by jfine's 'What If' and i loved it so go check it out :)**

**I disclaim NCIS. :'(**

* * *

**Survival Of The Flirtiest **

Ziva strolled into the bullpen as the silver doors parted, allowing her to exit the elevator. As she approached her desk she noticed, unsurprisingly she was the first one in yet again. What was different that morning was the fact that she _knew_ or rather _accepted_ the fact that Gibbs would not be there. For the past two months she had been in denial, hoping that their fearless leader would walk out of the elevator and tell them to grab their gear or head slap them into the next year for believing that he _actually_ retired, but after 2 months of wishful thinking and longing for his return she had finally given up hope.

Ziva placed her SIG in the top left drawer of her desk and set her bag down on the floor beside her before sitting down, booting up her computer and starting her usual morning internet surfing.

After around 15 minutes, more agents started to show up for work and the office was now filled with the sounds of keyboards typing, phones ringing and printers and fax machines being used.

Agent Lee, or Michelle, as Ziva had taken to calling her after she had gotten to know the young agent better, was the second member of the team to arrive.

"Hi Ziva" she smiled. At first, when Michelle joined the team, she had been awkward around Ziva and scared as well, after all Ziva _was_ an assassin and could kill her quite easily and discreetly but after a few weeks she started to ease up and found that she and Ziva got along fine although that _was_ after Ziva seemingly read her mind and assured her that she wouldn't kill her.

Although Ziva_ really_ missed Gibbs and how the team used to be, she really did like the extra female company. Yes, Abby was there but she only got to see her maybe a few times per day as she was down in the lab and although they were _finally_ getting along, since Gibbs left she had been particularly snappy at times, even towards McGee who was supposedly her bestfriend.

"Hi Michelle" Ziva replied back with a smile of her own. After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two, Ziva's cell phone started to buzz in her coat pocket before it started to chime.

"David" she said as she answered the phone.

**"_Shalom_ **_Ziva"_ the woman on the other end said.

"Elaina?! **_Boker tov_**!" Ziva grinned widely.

"_**Ken, Boker tov** Ziva ,although it is not morning here anymore Ziva"_ Elaina chuckled.

Ziva laughed as well remembering that there was around an 8 hour time difference between DC and Israel. She covered the mouth piece of the phone.

"I will be back" she whispered to Michelle before getting up and walking out of the bullpen to have the phone call in a more private setting.

Michelle nodded in understanding before focusing her attention back on what she was doing on her computer.

Around 5 minutes later she saw, from the corner of her eye, Ziva approach the bullpen then sit down at her desk.

"A friend from Israel?" Michelle inquired about her phone call from earlier turning her head in the direction of Ziva although not taking her eyes off of the screen engrossed on whatever was on it.

"what?" an unknown voice asked.

Michelle looked up and saw that the person sitting in Ziva's seat was _definitely_ not Ziva. In place was a woman with straight, brown hair that went down to just above her elbow with a side fringe that was pushed to the right side of her face. Her eyes were hazel and were outlined by her thick, long lashes.

Both women eyed each other curiously.

"Can I help you?" Ziva asked noticing the mysterious woman sitting at her desk.

Both Michelle and the woman were startled having not noticed the Israeli arrive. They both looked at Ziva as she patiently waited for the woman to answer.

"Who are you-," the woman started, looking at Michelle before turning to look at Ziva, "-and who are you?"

"Should we not be asking _you_ that question?" Ziva asked raising her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly.

"No. Now where's Gibbs?" the woman stated plainly.

"Not here. He retired. And if you are not going to tell me who you are will you at least tell me why you are sitting at my desk?" Ziva asked a little frustrated.

"_Your _desk?" the brunette scoffed at Ziva.

"_Yes_! _My_ desk" Ziva's eyes narrowed, and she stepped closer to the woman as she stood up.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked again as she stepped dangerously closer to the Israeli.

The elevator dinged and McGee stepped out followed by their old senior field agent now the new team leader,Tony. As McGee approached the bullpen he saw Ziva squared up to a woman, who had her back to him, and Ziva looked like she wanted to rip her throat out. He caught the tail end of their conversation.

"He. Is. Not. Here!" Ziva said through gritted teeth, " I have already told you that!"  
The woman shook her head in defiance.

McGee rounded the divider and turned to look at the brave and also foolish woman who was facing up to the assassin. He stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw hit the floor. Tony hadn't noticed the younger agent stop and crashed into him.

'Geeze probie! You almost made me spill my coffee!" he said annoyed.

"Uh-um-boss?" Michelle squeaked timidly.  
"what?" Tony asked walking up to her desk.  
"Uhh-ah-ther-um-she-"  
"wait a minute...did she just say _boss_?!" the woman who was facing Ziva asked before stepping back and looking over at Tony confused, "what the HECK is going on here and where in Gods name is Gibbs?!"

Tony turned and for the first time noticed the woman standing there. His eyes widened and his coffee cup slipped out of his grip and crashed to the floor spilling its contents everywhere.

"K-Kate?!"

* * *

**Soooo? What do you think? I know it's pretty short but i'll update with the second chapter later tonight because i'm going on holiday's tomorrow afternoon so the third may possibly be posted before i leave... **

**review and tell me what you thought?**


	2. Chapter 2 Well THAT explains it

**So i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, that was partially the epilogue, THIS is where the story is explained and starts. i should have said all this last chapter but in this fic Gibbs will stay retired, but NOT forgotten his rules and head slaps will still be here, just dished out by others because him being there would mess up the whole plot i have for the story but he many show up this fic is still in progress. Jeanne, who hasn't been introduced into this yet, will just be a girl Tony met during a case they were working, she isn't an assignment.**

**I Disclaim NCIS :'(**

* * *

**Survival Of The Flirtiest**

"K-Kate?!" Tony choked in sheer disbelief as he stepped forward slightly.

"Kate!" McGee whispered to himself and he closed his eyes tightly and opened them, hoping that the woman stood in front of him wasn't a figment of his imagination or a sick prank.

"Kate?" Michelle asked. She had never met Kate much like Ziva and only heard a few things of the supposedly diseased agent.

" Kate as in Caitlin Todd?!' Ziva asked with a mixture of each her teammate's current emotions. She was in disbelief but she was also very _very _confused.

"Ya miss me?" Kate asked slightly smiling, directing the question towards Tony and McGee as she still had no idea who Ziva and Michelle.

Tony and McGee didn't respond, they couldn't find the right words to even begin, they just stood staring at her in awe. Michelle had _no_ idea what was going on and she quickly excused herself from the awkward situation.

Ziva was in inner turmoil, this woman was supposed to be dead,not that she wasn't happy that she was alive, but _Kate_ was_ killed_ by _Ziva's_ brother and in turn Ziva _killed _him before _he_ killed _Gibbs_! The only question now swirling through her distraught mind was ' If Ari didn't kill Kate, was he _really_ trying to kill Gibbs?'

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Tony spoke up, " Kate-uhh- not that I'm not glad to see you but-"

"-why am I not dead?" Kate finished.

Tony quickly shook his head," No! No, I mean _how_ are you al- I saw the blood- you were so-"

"-lifeless?" she finished smiling.

Tony nodded his head along with McGee.

" I was on a mission," she started," one that required e_veryone_ even my own family, to think I was dead. Only four people knew the tru-"

"who?" Tony inquired not bothering to let her finish.

"Director Morrow, Ducky, Ari and Gib-" she stated but stopped when she saw the hurt flash in his eyes.

"Gibbs knew!" he yelled angrily, " And ducky! And they didn't think to tell us!"

" They couldn't! Ducky only found out because he was the one who would see that I wasn't dead once he went to autopsy me, why do you think he never called in an assistant?." she explained.

" But the bullet- it hit your- the blood?- how the hell did you-" McGee spoke up just as hurt as Tony but still just as confused as before.

"make it look like I just took a bullet to the head?" Kate finnished for him.

Tony and McGee nodded again and this time Ziva stepped forward and listened more intently this time eager to figure out what exactly happened.

"We spent a while coming up with a solution that when it came in contact with my skin, it would immediately make it seem that I was dead but only for 24hou-"

"But the blood?" McGee said, interrupting her.

" It was fake. The solution was dyed red so when Ari fired it at me it looked as if he'd fired a real bullet when actually it was just a paint-ball filled with the solution. The only injury I got from it was a bruised head" she said laughing at the memory.

Ziva's blood started to boil after hearing the information she had known already a year ago. Her brother did _n__ot_ kill Kate.

" Why was Ari in on this op?" Ziva spoke for the first time since her spitting match with Kate earlier.

" How do you know Ari?" Kate asked looking the Israeli like she had two heads.

" She was his control officer." McGee answered for her, still clueless to the fact that he was actually Ziva's half brother .

" His control officer?" Kate asked.

Ziva nodded, "I am mossad, I am here as a liaison officer."

"Oh, well Ari was a part of this because this mission required me to go undercover in the middle east, specifically finding out what information Hamas had taken from NCIS , he trained me for months before this op had started because he knew the ins and outs of Hamas. He shot me on that roof with the solution then he went to tell Gibbs what happe-" she was cut of by Ziva.

"He went to kill Gibbs." Ziva stated with and emotionless look on her face. She was hoping kate would prove her brothers innocence but she also was hoping he wasn't innocent because she wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt knowing she had killed her big brother for _nothing._

"That son of a- I knew he had his own personal agenda with this mission! At first only Morrow, ducky and him knew about this but he insisted we tell Gibbs- I knew he was planning things- that bastard!" She screamed," please tell me he didn't hurt Gibbs" she said, her voice breaking.

" No, Gibbs killed him before he could take a shot." Tony reassured.

There was another silence that filled the bullpen.

Although Ziva's brother _did_ try to kill Gibbs she still, for some unknown reason, felt tears brim in her eyes but she quickly blinked and dried them up.

She needed to talk to someone and the only person who knew the truth was Gibbs and he had disappeared of the face of the earth.

"Well where is Gibbs?" Kate inquired again.

"We have _no_ idea, although we think somewhere in mexico" Tony said solemnly.

" So he really _did_ retire?" she exclaimed.

All three agents nodded. Before McGee spoke up.

" Wait if you never actually died, does that still make you part of the team?"

" Well Morrow promised me the op wouldn't affect that so yeah, but you can't have five people on a team so I may not be." she said sadly.

"Who's Morrow?" Ziva quizzed having never heard that name before.

"The director." Kate answered.

"No I am" came a voice from behind them all. Jenny walked around and stood in front of where the team and kate had assembled.

"Director Shepard" Jenny said offering her hand to Kate.

"Special agent Todd" kate answered shaking her hand politely.

"Morrow just informed me of your mission ended successfully yesterday." Jenny smiled.

The team gave each other confused looks before turning back to Jenny.

"You knew?" Each team member and even Kate said simultaneously.

"Yes," she laughed, " being director does come with its perks you know" Jenny joked, in an attempt to lighten the eerie mood that had seemed to have settled upon the bullpen and her attempt was successful.

" So I assume you would like a place back on the team?" Jenny asked and Ziva's heart dropped, she knew it would most likely be herself that would be transferred saying as she was the mossad liaison officer not an agent.

"yes" kate said as she breathed out and closed her eyes hoping it would be at all possible.

"Well, Tony, I'll leave_ you_ with the decision on who to transfer, saying as it is your team. I'll need your decision by the end of the day, for now, all five of you will work together today _then_, Tony you can decide" she said turning to walk out of the bullpen.

"I already know my decisi-"

"No, Tony. Decide at the_ end_ of the day." with that she continued back to her short journey upstairs to her office.

Tony turned back to his team, minus one member who had slipped out earlier when the conversation had become awkward.

McGee hugged Kate, the girl who he always though of as his big sister, the sister he thought he lost almost a year ago. It was a sweet hug and both Kate and McGee smiled as they broke apart after.

" I missed ya Kate" McGee said smiling.

"I missed you too" she smiled back.

Kate looked up at Tony. Her boss. She felt wierd thinking that, Tony as her boss? It was just too surreal.

Tony embraced her in a tight hug and she gladly returned it, smelling his cologne that she'd missed so much when she was on her mission. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the hug. This didn't go unnoticed by Ziva and jealousy flared within her.

Ziva always had a thing for Tony. Who wouldn't, he was an attractive man and kept very fit not to mention he was hilarious and charming. Every girls dream, and yes, he got women _very_ easily, but she never worried too much about them. They would only ever be one night stands, a long weekend relationship at most but she could see that Kate also had a thing for Tony, and for once Ziva felt that Kate truly may be her only competition for this man. Tony and Kate knew each other long before Ziva even entered the picture. And Ziva wasn't sure if anything had ever happened between them but Tony had clearly been attracted to her and probably still was . After all the first time she had ever met Tony, he was remembering kate by picturing her _Naked_.

She stood on the sidelines and watched the old team say there hellos again.

"Alright we need to get back to work-"

"Wow! Tony DiNozzo is being serious about work! I thought I'd die before-"

"Kate PLEASE _don't_ finish that sentence!" Tony screeched.

Kate chuckled." Why?"

"that's the last thing you said before you di-when we /thought/ you died" Tony answered sadly.

"oh, okay " Kate said guiltily, sorry for having to put them all through the grief and pain.

"Probie! Go fine Lee. Zi, bring Kate up to speed on the case" Tony commanded, " I'm gonna go _try_ to explain this to Abby because i doubt when she see's you you'll get a word in edgewise, be prepared for possible suffocation, Kate". He chuckled before leaving to explain to the goth who would most likely start screaming in excitement.

"So Zi- that's your name right?" Kate questioned, trying to get off on better grounds than they started.

"Uhh no its Ziva, Ziva David" she answered trying to sound as nice as possible, but still some venom seeped into her words but Kate didn't seem to notice although her face contorted slightly as she contemplated what Tony had just called her.

Zi, a nickname! She felt slightly jealous. Over the two years she'd worked with Tony he'd only maybe called her Katie, once or twice and here Ziva, or _Zi_ she thought icily, had a nickname already and she was there for at most a year.

Both women walked towards the desk that Ziva occupied and that Kate had once occupied before Ziva and went to sit down.

Ziva, being like a ninja as Tony would say, slid gracefully into the seat just as kate went to sit down and she ended up on Ziva's lap. She groaned and stood up.

"This is _my_ desk you know?" she said tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, as Ziva sat smugly in the chair.

"No, I believe it is mine" Ziva stated confidently and she made no effort to hide the mischievous smirk on her face.

Kate huffed before walking over to the desk furthest up in the bullpen which nobody sat at and grabbed the chair before wheeling in over to _her_ desk.

Kate didn't like Ziva one bit and like wise Ziva didn't like her either. Both hoped Tony would transfer the other, so they would have Tony all to themselves. They just had to wait until the end of the day for his decision.

* * *

**Okay so hope that straightened a few things out for you :) R+R! third chapter is being posted with this to make up for no updates for the next week because i'm going on holiday in a few hours.**


	3. Chapter 3 MY desk!

**Like i promised, chapter 3! R+R please!**

* * *

**Survival Of The Flirtiest**

"Kaaa-aaa-aaa-te!" Abby squealed as she ran out of the elevator wanting to see proof for herself that she was alive, not taking Tony's word for it.

As she rounded the corner and into the bullpen she squeaked in excitement seeing that kate was very much alive, she nearly pounced on her right then and there but she burst out laughing at the scene before her.

Both Kate and Ziva were sitting at Ziva's desk squashed beside each other with their feet under the desk. Ziva was frustrated, trying to type at her computer having minimal if not, no space to move her right arm as Kate was blocking it. Kate was reading over the case file for the current case rather content with Ziva's discomfort.

Tony stood behind Abby seeing what was so funny and stifled a laugh at the two agents himself.

"You do realise there's a desk right there" he said matter-of-factly trying to hide the smile that was working its way onto his face.

Both female agents looked up at him and glared.

"Yeah well I want to sit at _my_ desk" Kate snapped.

"Ah I think you mean _my_ desk" Ziva sneered.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at their childish possessiveness.

" Well one of you could sit at the _side_ of the desk" he suggested still chuckling. Abby was in hysterics laughing.

Both women shook their heads at Tony before turning to glare at each other.

As Abby's laughing fit died down she ran over to hug Kate, but she had to bend down and hug her because Kate was sitting down and refused to get up and let Ziva take control of the desk.

Tony shook his head, still laughing before walking over to his desk having hatched a plan to have to girls get up off the desk.

He made sure none of them where watching him, Abby was deep in conversation with Kate about everything that happened in the past year and Kate was listening while elbowing Ziva after Ziva had 'accidentally' elbowed her trying to type at her computer.

Tony dialled speed dial 1, his desk phone, which was once Gibbs' he just never bothered to change it.

The phone rang and he answered, and pretended to talk to someone on the other end. When he hung up, Ziva, Kate and Abby looked up at him.

"Gear up!" he ordered as convincingly as he could and he stood up and grabbed his own to help make his act convincing.

Abby skipped back off to her lab with strict orders to Kate that she should come down to her lab. Kate stood out of her seat and grabbed her bag and SIG. Ziva however shoved Kate's, now vacant chair out of the way before scooting over and claiming her desk back.

Kate looked over at her and scoffed, " You do realise that means we have to go?!"

Ziva smiled smugly at her before looking up at Tony. "Tony I am not blind, deaf or as gullible as you think I am. I saw you call your phone, and even if I had not seen you do that I could not hear and voices at the other end of the line, only your voice. You seem to forget my training sometimes" she smirked pleased with herself before turning back to Kate, " Have fun at _your_ desk" she said pointing towards the desk that was separated from the rest of the team's.

Kate grumbled before stomping over to the desk in defeat.  
She kept telling herself that she only had to last one day and then Ziva would be shipped back off to mossad, and out of her life forever.

"You never cease to amaze me" Tony teased, with his charming smile, "I knew either one or both of you would have gotten up then that would have sorted the desk problem out."

"What if neither of us had gotten up or what if both of us had, what would have stopped us from sitting right back down again?" she asked playfully.

"Well sweetcheeks, I guess that's for me to know and for you to never find out"

Ziva gave him a warning look but inside loved it, and loved the attention he was giving her instead of Kate.

Kate had her back to them as she shoved her bag to the floor, but she heard Tony's comment. She raised her eyebrows and silently scoffed. Sweetcheeks?! In tally, from what she knew so far, Ziva had one nickname from tony and one pet name and god knows how many more she _didn't_ know about. Kate couldn't lie and say that Ziva wasn't attractive, the Israeli was what every woman probably dreamed of being, slim, tanned and naturally beautiful although no one could deny that Kate wasn't pretty either, she worked out and stayed in shape and she had been told plenty of times that she was beautiful and smart. So what _did_ the Israeli have that_ she_ didn't?! She thought.

Kate looked up to see McGee and Michelle walk into the bullpen. Michelle quickly started to stutter an apology to Tony about disappearing. Kate noticed her lipstick was slightly smudged to the side of her mouth and her hair was slightly ruffled and out of place but she kept quiet about it for now and started back into reading the case file.

Throughout the day, McGee and Michelle had been caught in the crossfire between Ziva and Kate's snide comments towards each other as well as in the repercussions of the physical scuffles they had. When they had all went out for lunch after finally solving the week long case they had been working on, they all decided to take the one car, tony was driving and McGee and Michelle knew better than to call shotgun when they were with Ziva , so they got in the back. Kate, on the other hand, had other ideas. Ziva and Kate looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking and they lunged for the door but as Kate was closer she got there a few seconds before Ziva, earning her a scowl from the other woman. When Ziva got in the back, Michelle quickly scurried to the middle seat letting Ziva sit on her seat, which was behind directly behind the passenger seat and Ziva smirked as she came up with a plan.

As they took off towards the restaurant Ziva put her feet up on the back of the seat and at first only dug her feet In lightly and Kate didn't seem to notice so Ziva pushed harder and this time Kate had DEFINITELY noticed. She turned in her seat slightly and shot Ziva a warning glare before turning back and facing the front.

Ziva smirked pleased with herself so she did it again only harder than before digging in full force.

"Ziva! Would you .out!" Kate screamed.

Ziva quickly lowered her feet from the chair and crossed her legs and sat with an innocent look on her face although when Tony turned to look at her when they stopped at a set of traffic lights he saw the mischief flash in her eyes. He was surprised that Ziva was so childish, Not that he was complaining, Ziva was usually in work mode and she playefully teased Tony throughout the day but this was the first time he'd seen a different side to her, was it because she was jealous there was another woman on the team? No. She wasn't like that with Michelle so that was what left him confused as they ate In the restaurant.

On the way back, Tony made McGee sit in the front, not wanting a repeat of the first journey because he had to sit through the whole lunch of Kate complaining about her back being sore. Tony suggested Michelle sit between Kate and Ziva but Kate _insisted_ that Michelle should sit at the side saying as she was stuck in the middle on the way to the restaurant so Kate and Ziva were sat beside each other which was exactly what Kate wanted, she had a plan to get back at Ziva.

As they drove around roundabouts and when they took sharp left turns, the centrifugal force pulled Kate towards Ziva and Kate added more force leaning by purposely going limp leaning all her dead weight on as well, purposely squishing Ziva in the process leaving her with a bruised left arm.

When the day drew to a close they all sat anxiously waiting for Tony's decision. Ziva was rubbing her left arm as it started to throb slightly and Kate sat awkwardly in her chair as her lower back started to ache.

Director Shepard entered the bullpen at exactly 7 pm, and stood infront of Tony's desk.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes" he answered standing up.

"And..?" Jenny asked, and all of the slightly drowsy agent's heads perked up eager and also dreading to hear their fate.

* * *

**Yeah so small cliff hanger, do you like Kate and Ziva's childishness?**

** W!? xx**


	4. Chapter 4: It's On Like Donkey Kong

**I'm back from my holiday's! I'm not sure how many of you will like the outcome of Tony's decision heheh **

**Diclaimer: i own nothing :'(**

* * *

**Survival Of The Flirtiest Chapter 4**

Tony looked pitifully at his team, the team that would soon have one less member. He could see the dread in all of their eyes and he silently cursed the director for giving him the decision, although he already knew who he was transferring and who was there to stay.

He rubbed the back of his neck and hoped that his decision didn't hurt anyone's feelings.

"Umm, I I'm gonna transfer Agent Lee back to the legal department." he said sheepishly to the director before looking sympathetically at Michelle.

By the looks of it Michelle was half expecting it to be her, she had already packed most of her things up and she started clearing the rest of her personal possessions from the desk, she smiled up at Tony after gathering the last few items.

"It's been a great experience working on your team and thank you, for giving me the chance to do this, however short my time here was, I've learned a lot" she smiled fondly, "If you ever need any help at all with warrants or anything legal i'd be happy to help" she finnished before giving a farewell nod and walking back to her old department.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't being sent back to mossad, but she also was sad to see Michelle go.

Ziva never usually got along with other females and she didn't really need to. When she was in mossad her work was her life and  
in her line of work it was male dominated, but now that she was working In NCIS she worked with more females and slowly she started to create new friendships and Michelle was one of a few females Ziva had genuinely gotten along with but now she was leaving and as Ziva thought about it, she was now stuck with the one woman she already despised and she had known her less than 24 hours.

The director nodded in acceptance of Tony's decision before stepping back upstairs to her office. Leaving an eerie silence to cover the bullpen.

"Okay go home everyone, I'll call you if we get a case" Tony said before shutting down his computer and grabbing his things before stalking of to the elevator.

The team wasted no time in following his actions and all for made it to the elevator before the doors closed.

Inside the elevator McGee wanted out as fast as he could, he felt extremely uncomfortable having Ziva and Kate stood behind himself and Tony, he could sense that they already hated each other and this was only after ONE day! How were they going to last a week or even a year together without murdering each other? Already they had bruised each other and got in countless amounts of scuffles and arguments. Everywhere you turned Kate or Ziva were snapping at each other and even when trying to talk about their findings on the case both of them had secretly mocked Tony's praising of the others work...the office was turning into a pre-school.

Although Ziva and Kate were both stood at the back of the elevator, both women stood as far away from the other as the elevator would possibly let them, and still it wasn't enough space. Ziva noticed McGee squirm uncomfortably, and she wondered why but the though soon left her head as she saw kate look down towards the floor but her eyes lingered on Tony's ass.

Kate could feel Ziva glaring at her and smirked, her suspicions where now confirmed that Ziva, in fact, did like Tony, likewise Ziva now knew that Kate did as well. It was on. Both women thought, now determined to have their man before the other could get to him. And playboy, Tony DiNozzo had NO idea what was happening. YET.

* * *

**Yes I know this is pretty short compared to most chapters i post but the other half of the chapter i felt could stand as a chapter of its own and at least its not like 200 words, that really bugs me when people do that, thats why i aim to write at least 1,000 words per chapter, so i promise there wont be many 700 words one like this.**

**please review and give me some motivation to update faster :) **


	5. Chapter 5:How 'bout a li'l competition?

**Hi, i'm feeling a bit unloved at the moment. I really wanna hear all your opinions but it seems only one person per chapter wants to say. I know there's more than just one person reading this...well at least i think there is. Please leave a review and give me feed back and tell me if i'm doing anything wrong or even just your simple opinion on the chapter and its events. I'd really appreciate it if you could because I spend quite a lot of time typing and thinking up this fic and it's be nice for a little feed back.**

**Anywho... here's the fifth chapter, i hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...trust me if I did things would be A LOT different on the show, and certain people would be together *winks***

* * *

**Survival Of The Flirtiest Chapter 5**

The next day in work, Ziva was considerably late, for HER anyway. When she arrived, McGee was already stationed at his desk and by the looks of things playing the Zombie game Tony had installed on the computer before he was promoted to team leader, and seeing Mcgee's current activity led Ziva to the knowledge that Tony wasn't in yet.

When Ziva rounded the divider she was met by a rather smug looking Kate sitting at her desk.

"**_Kalba_**" Ziva muttered under her breath before dumping her bag down at her desk that Kate was occupying then she walked over to Michelle's old desk and grabbed the chair and dragged it back to _her_ desk. She shoved Kate aside with brutal force causing her to crash into the cabinets behind the desk much like Kate had done to her the day before, this caused McGee's head to snap up and he shook his head at the two EXTREMELY childish women in his presence. Ziva claimed her desk back but just like Ziva had done the day before, Kate rolled back to the desk and squashed in beside her. Although neither were to keen on the close proximity to the other, they weren't giving up the right to the desk THAT easily.

Ziva noticed Kate's attire. Today kate wore a VERY tight dress shirt and Ziva wondered just how exactly Kate managed to breathe in it. The shirt revealed her toned muscles underneath and the tightness seemed to define the size of her breast size considerably although she wore a normal work suit type skirt, similar in style to the one that she wore the day before.

Ziva groaned inwardly at the woman beside her. Ziva, too, seemed to have the same idea as Kate and had worn her tightest fitting jeans that she could possibly find and a low cut v neck tank top as well, showing off a respectable amount cleavage and she had decided that today she would wear heels, although they were nothing too extreme they were maybe two or three inches at most but now seeing Kate had the same idea, Ziva knew she had to up her game.

Tony stepped into the bullpen and stopped dead in his tracks raising his eyebrows and smiling in appreciation of Ziva and Kate's choice of clothing although no one noticed. He started to fantasize but quickly shook his head in an attempt to push his dirty thoughts to the back of his mind. That tony is gone now. He told himself.

He quickly got back to the matter at hand. The desk. There had to be some FAIR way to decide who got it without either woman getting upset although for some reason he doubted THAT would even be possible, but fair or not, they couldn't work like they were forever.

"Kate! Ziva!" he called getting the women's attention, although as expected neither budged from their seats. Tony sighed. Yes, this was definitely going to be hard. VERY hard.

"From here on in that desk is neither of yours, so no one is aloud to sit ther-"

"Well then where are we supposed to sit?!" Kate and Ziva screeched simultaneously as they shot out of their chairs in protest, interrupting Tony.

"As I was saying," he said slightly annoyed but that lasted all of two seconds as he looked at the women in their extremely tight and revealing outfits. He kept thinking he would wake up at any moment and this would be the result of too many late nights working and his dirty mind although, he thought, if this were a dream, they would wearing a lot less clothing than they were now. He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued, "No one is aloud to sit there until _I_ decide who gets to" he said with finality in his tone.

Both women started to protest but Tony shook his head and pointed to two desks, separated from the rest of the bullpen.

"Ziva, there's your desk. Kate, there's yours." he said directing the women to their temporary desks knowing better than to let them choose themselves because that would only lead to yet ANOTHER argument and scuffle.

"How exactly are you going to decide who gets the desk, Tony?" Ziva asked with a hint of flirtation in her voice causing Tony to smirk.

"Well Zee-Vah," Tony started with his 1000 watt grin, " How about a competition?"

Kate scoffed at the mere suggestion but soon realised he wasn't laughing.

"Wait? Are you being serious?!" she asked eyes wide.

"He is Tony, of course he is being serious. Obviously you do not know Tony!" Ziva said chuckling.

"YES! I _do_ know him!" Kate bit back.

"Well obviously you do n-"

"Enough okay! You BOTH know me, okay?" Tony said shocked at how far their childishness was stretching, in the past 24hours the women seemed to have lost about 12 years of maturity and they just seemed to be acting younger and younger as the hours past.

Both women nodded sheepishly.

"So... What is it we have to _do_ exactly?"

Tony chuckled again adding his charming grin.

"Well..."

* * *

**Okay so i know Kate and Ziva we're acting kind of slutty but thats how this story is starting soo anyways. **

**Please take a few seconds out of your time to review, and give me your opinion, and ideas because as of the next chapter everything else is clank and in-progress so i could incorporate your ideas. **


	6. The Big D

**I'm sorry i took so long to update. I started back at school and i'm in my first GCSE year and its so important that i focus all my attention on my school work. i completely forgot i had this chapter pre-written. This is the last one pre-written. I'm free writing from now on, if that's what you could even call it. I know this is a REAL bad chapter but i wrote this about 2 months ago and my writing sucked then but i think ive improved a buit since so this is the last chapter with hopefully this quality of writing. **

* * *

**Survival of The Flirtiest**

"Well..." Tony started thinking of a suitable challenge," gimme your desk keys"

"No!" both women exclaimed.

"Look, do you want the desk or not?" he questioned holding his hand out waiting to be given the keys.

Ziva pulled her keys out and lightly set them in Tony's hand but she let her hand linger as she pulled it away looking Tony in the eyes smirking slightly.

Noticing what her rival was doing, Kate shot out of her desk and was immediately beside the two which resulted in Tony and Ziva jumping out of their skin. Pleased with herself, Kate handed tony her set of keys smiling triumphantly before walking back over to her temporary desk.

"Okay, now I'm gonna hide these-"

"Oh come on Tony, we are hardly going to go steal them when your not looking," Ziva protested," well at least I know _I_ will not" she added under her breath looking at Kate from the corner of her eye.

"No, I'm hiding these then you'll get 3 clues and whoever finds them first gets the desk."

"Tony! That is so STUPID!" Kate scoffed.

"The whole damn fight over the desk is stupid! Look do you WANT the desk or not?" he said fed up with all of the outbursts and protests.

"Yes" Kate said defeatedly. Hearing the authoritative tone in Tony's voice was wierd.

"Okay then, stop complaining, 'cause this is how I'm doing this. And you both are trained investigators, well Ziva you basically are, but beside that...this shouldn't be too hard for you. And before any of you ask. NO asking _anyone_ for help!"

Both women looked at each other bitterly before turning to Tony and nodding accepting the challenge.

Tony went straight to work on the clues and didn't even notice Ziva leaving for the bathroom or Kate following her shortly after.

Inside the bathroom, Ziva stood at the mirror examining herself, fixing the positioning of top making sure that she was showing a reasonable amount on cleavage without having her entire chest sticking out making herself look like a hooker out waiting to pick up a client for the night. She chuckled to herself. She was never usually like this. In fact, when she was younger she used to be the one laughing at girls who spent the majority of their time fixing themselves when there was seemingly absolutely nothing wrong with their appearances. She never understood them…until now. As she started to fix her hair, something she never usually cared about either, Kate walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sinks crossing her arms.

"Did you enjoy your eye-humping session with Tony?" she asked smugly but didn't wait for an answer," ...because that's as far as you'll probably get with him...your not his type"

Kate turned to look in the mirror pulling out some mascara from the small make-up bag she had with her and she started touching up her make-up.

Ziva scoffed and looked at the other woman," Oh, and you know his type well, _yes_?" she asked highly amused.

Kate briefly looked away from the mirror and glared at Ziva but didn't answer the question .

"How do you know we haven't already went farther...how do you know we haven't already had sex?" she questioned bluntly not bothering to hide her smirk.

The blunt statement shocked Kate slightly, she wasn't expecting the Israeli to say that but she quickly covered it up with another scoff.

"Yeah right...like he'd actually sleep with you!" she exclaimed but she couldn't mask all of the uncertainty in her voice. Had she and Tony really slept together? Or was she making it up.

In her time with the secret service Kate had learned how to profile people and how to tell if someone was lying and it didn't look as if Ziva was which just wound Kate up even more.

"No really, we did..." She smiled wickedly as she stepped closer to Kate and whispered into her ear," ...and the 'big D' certainly did not disappoint...Tony does not exaggerate when he brags…." Ziva held out her hands measuring a length with raised eyebrows and a devious smile. Kate's eyes widened.

Ziva left a stunned Kate, content with her dig at her. That finally shut her up. She thought as she sat back down at her temporary desk.

Back in the bathroom Kate stood froze on the spot, jaw basically on the floor. They HAD slept together! If at all possible it made her hate the Israeli more. Ziva had a romantic past with Tony...but why weren't they together now? Her hopes were brought up slightly as she delved deeper into reasons why...maybe she was just another one night stand? But when she thought about it, she didn't actually know just how many times they had slept together, but even if it was just the once it was already one more time than she could say for herself.

* * *

**if you've read this chapter thank you, i'm wasn't sure if anyone would but if you made it this far thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 7: You're late, Tony!

**Hi guys. Sorry i have kind of neglected this ficlet a bit. I haven't had much time at all and i think i focused my spare time a little too much on my other story Confessions in Paris, so im sorry about that but this little fic is back in business. i hope you guys still want to read this.**

**Quick Recap: Kates alive and back on the team. Both her and Ziva despise each other and are jealous because they both like tony. They're fighting over the desk they have both occupied at one time, so tony decided to have a scavenger hunt for it and thats basically whats happened so far up to here in abbreviated terms for those of you who forgot, its been like 2 months so some of you may have forgot. Sorry about that hehe**

* * *

**Survival Of The Flirtiest**

Weeks had past since the little altercation in the women's bathroom. Kate was in denial about Tony and Ziva sleeping together and still couldn't get her head around it. She tried her best to be subtle at finding out if they ever had a small fling but McGee was always so unaware about most things that were obvious and Abby would catch on in an instant so she had tried casually bringing things up with ducky, Michelle and her biggest mistake yet, asking Palmer. _That_ didn't go well at _all_.

"This is ridiculous!" Kate whined as she fanned herself with her hands in a desperate attempt to cool herself down. Ziva rolled her eyes, some what acknowledging that Kate had spoken. She crossed her arms and let out yet another sigh. Although Kate's incessant whining was getting on her nerves she was right, it was absolutely ridiculous.

It was humid and warm which was to be expected in the summer solstice. A sweaty sheen was visible on Kate's head; her face warm from the heat. Ziva stood opposite her, the weather having no ill effect on her, an advantage of being raised in Israel where there was barely a drop of rain all year round and where snow never came.

They were both stood outside the sports centre Tony had given them the address to earlier that week. It was the day of the scavenger hunt, although from the looks of things it did not look like there is going to be much of a hunt. The sports centre is good for one thing… sports.

Tony was 35 minutes late, as per usual, and however much they admired him they were still furious and ready to kill him. "He _said_ 0900" Kate so _kindly_ pointed out again much to Ziva's annoyance. Ziva arrived _before_ that and Kate showed up not long after. 20 _long_ minutes after Kate arrived Abby, for some reason carrying a large, heavy sports bag turned up then McGee, Ducky next and finally Palmer.

Ziva looked down at the watch strapped to her wrist, "I have changed my mind, this is _beyond_ ridiculous" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, "Have you called him?"

"Only _10_ times!" Kate retorted looking out into the entrance of the car park to _finally_ see the familiar mustang that belong to none other than Tony DiNozzo.

As the car neared them they noticed someone sitting in the passenger seat. A _female_ someone.

"I didn't know Tony had a girl friend!" Abby squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly, "Usually we never get to meet them!"

Once parked, Tony and the mysterious woman got out, making their way _hand in hand_ to the group.

"Haaaay guys!" Tony said with an annoyingly fake cheery voice. He _knew _he was in trouble with the looks he was getting from Ziva and Kate, although he was oblivious to their subsequent motives for glaring at him.

"Where were you?!" Ziva and Kate unwittingly snapped at the same time and were shocked when it happened. They both briefly looked at the other in annoyance before turning back to Tony.

"Tony you said 0900!" They shouted simultaneously _again_, once more throwing the other a disgruntled look.

"Did I?" Tony asked innocently, knowing full well they weren't buying it.

"Yes. You did" Kate said, crossing her arms impatiently.

He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, the other previously engaged. The woman holding his other hand shook her head at his actions but was still smiling as widely as ever. She turned her attention to the two disapproving women.

"He was with me, I'm sorry, I just got off a shift at the hospital and needed to get home and change" She said kindly taking the blame for Tony's tardiness but inside was wondering why they were being so possessive.

Abby completely turned the conversation around, her giddiness taking over, "To_ny_, aren't you going to introduce us" She squeaked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled glad for the escape, "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Jeanne. Jeanne, this is the guys"

The team politely greeted her with kind words and hugs, Ducky asking what her profession was at the hospital finding she was a doctor much like himself, well apart from the fact she worked with the living not the dead, Abby near enough suffocating her with one of her famous Abby hugs, and palmer, being as jittery and awkward as always.

Ziva and Kate not so much. They both gave faux smiles and a tight lipped hello leaving Tony baffled at their odd behaviour.

"Tony is Jeanne on my team?!" She asked hopefully. Tony nodded in reply leaving Abby jumping up and down with joy.

"This is gonna be so _fun_!" Abby said clapping again.

"Wait! Hold on? What is this about teams? I thought this was a scavenger hunt for the key Tony!" Ziva asked utterly lost. Kate looked at him expectantly just as lost as Ziva was.

"Well…. I knew you guys wouldn't show up if you knew…." He trailed of waiting for their reaction…

"Knew what?" They yelled, once again in sync with the other.

"Okay so while I was trying to think up clues for the hunt I realised something. We're a team guys and we need to work as a team. We can't do that when you two," he paused, pointing Ziva and Kate out, "are fighting 24/7… so I came up with a plan!"

Ducky chuckled from where he stood, "Need I remind you, Anthony, it was I who pointed out that problem and provided you with the solution" he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah…" He said in realisation, "Sorry… _Ducky_ came up with a plan….. Instead of you guys competing against each other for the key... You're gonna compete _together _as a team in 6 sports!" he said with a smug smile.

"Tony!" They yelled in complaint.

"No forfeiting. If you refuse the other person gets the key" he said not taking '_no' _for an answer.

With that said, Tony started making his way into the huge sports complex.

"Oh and if Abby and Jeanne wins, neither of you get the key" he shouted over his shoulder with a satisfied smirk.

"What happens if we win?" They shout.

"The final decider round!"

As everyone else proceeded into the building Jeanne turned her head to her competition

"Good Luck" she whispered meaninglessly with an annoyingly confident tone, now that she was out of hearing range of Tony and anyone else.

Kate and Ziva stood frozen in shock. Her personality had changed dramatically since they had first met her. Clearly she had caught on to their obvious dislike to her.

Ziva waited before the doors tightly shut behind everyone before she turned to Kate.

"We are beating that smirk of her annoyingly cheery, egotistical face?" She said with her signature determination.

Kate smiled wickedly nodding her head, "Oh _yes_ we are! It's on like Donkey Kong!"

Ziva's smile completely wiped off her face in confusion, "Donkey what?!"

Kate laughed at her in disbelief, "You've never heard of Donkey Kong?"

Ziva shook her head.

"Never mind… come on! We've got a bitch to beat" Kate stated animatedly.

* * *

**If you've actually read that and were able to follow it after the long break between updates i commend you and if youre still interested/ reading THANKYOU! :) **

**Leave a review and if you want, some ideas you'd really like to see happen like what sports you want them to do :) **


End file.
